


Warm Showers: The MacCready edition

by fluffystwin



Series: Warm Showers [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely ragtag group finds an out of the way base with its own running, glorious, hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Showers: The MacCready edition

                Persephone cranked the knob for the shower as far to the right as she could. They had found a secluded military base not far from Vault 111 that wasn’t on any map. She had her theories, but at the moment she was going to take advantage of an isolated water system with a fully functioning water heater. They had swept through the place already and Preston was sending Minutemen back to the settlement with gear that could be divided up. Nick was messing with a computer they had found in an office while Piper was taking notes on the whole place. Hancock had vanished somewhere while Cait and Strong had stayed behind at Sanctuary. She furrowed her brow when she tried to remember where she last saw MacCready.

                Scalding hot water brushed her hand and she sighed. It didn’t matter right now. She kicked her armor off into the corner of the room by the lockers. After a bit of tugging her Pip-Boy came off. She did not want to know what gunk had been trapped underneath it as she hastily pulled off her Vault suit…that really needed a wash. The well-worn bra and underwear were tossed on top of the pile and she dashed back to stand under the warm spray.

                A groan escaped her as she tilted her head back to face the spray. Nothing could ruin this.

                “What the f-fluffy duck!”

                Persephone rolled her eyes. There was MacCready. “What do you want?”

                “We…uh…”

                “MacCready.”

                “Huh?”

                She looked over her shoulder to see his eyes staring at the ground. Oh yeah, she was showering. Definitely might be a shocker to the mercenary.

                “Boy, you have a kid. It ain’t the first woman you’ve seen.”

                “Depends on your definition of woman.”

                Persephone sighed. “I swear to god that if you make me turn off this fucking shower you are going to regret it.”

                MacCready just glanced at the door. “I’ll just catch you when you’re done.”

                Persephone waved a hand and closed her eyes again as she leaned her head back to put her face in the spray. Her hand came up to run through her ragged hair. It really needed a cut. She felt another hand on her hip and she spun around, almost slipping on the tile.

                MacCready caught her with a quick movement. She definitely had not been expecting him to join her. Her hand pressed against his chest as he pushed her out of the warm spray to stand beneath it. She gaped at him as he just sighed into the warmth. That wasn’t fair.

                “Ass.”

                He laughed at her and ran a hand through his mop of hair. She reached up and pulled at a clump. Apparently they hadn’t had a shower in a while. Her Vault suit and armor had blood splattered all over it and even his hair had some in it. Both hands came up and carefully pulled his hair apart. His hair was a mess from being under that cap for such a long time. He leaned into her hand as she raked her nails against his scalp. The hand on her hip slid up her spine to tangle with the ends of her long hair.

                “Perseph—”

                “Sh.”

                Her body pressed up against him as she reached up to thoroughly scrub his hair. She really did miss shampoo. His head dropped to rest on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. Nails scratched down her back as she continued to massage his head.

                “Seph…”

                Her face turned towards his and she kissed his neck. “Robert.” He shivered at that. It felt foreign on her tongue. The full name was only said once when he had introduced himself. He had always been MacCready. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. It had crossed her mind more often than she cared to admit. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. Toned and tanned legs wrapped around his waist. His lips brushed across the wet skin on her neck. She leaned her head back to expose her neck to him. Nails scraped his straining muscles as he pushed her against the tile wall. There was nothing for her to cling to besides him.

                He pressed closer, eliminating any room between them. A large hand came up and cupped her cheek. The calloused thumb brushed across her cheekbone. She could feel him hesitate as he stared at her. It was charming the way his blue eyes gazed at her. Persephone leaned forward and kissed him softly.

                “It’s mutual,” she whispered against his lips.

                That was all it took. The next moments were wrapped in fevered kisses and roaming hands. She could barely understand where his hands were. One moment they were cupping her face as he kissed away the breath from her lungs and then they slid down her body. His skin was on fire under her touch. His hands gripped her thighs as he hiked her up for a moment before letting her slid back down on to him. She groaned into his neck at the feeling of being stretched. Two years since she had been unfrozen and not once had she thought of anything like this until she had met him.

                The smiles. Winks. Corny ass jokes.

                Then to small touches. Lingering looks. Needing to be close.

                Persephone squeezed her arms tighter around him as she moaned in to his neck.

                “Robert. Please.”

                He pushed her harder against the wall and picked up the pace. Her stubby nails dug in to his biceps. She could feel it. His lips crashed in to her’s to cover her scream of his name as she came. A moment later and he finished. She could feel his legs shake as they slid to the floor to land in the warm water. It took a few minutes before she managed to crawl into his lap and sit underneath the spray with him. His hands never stopped touching her, roaming over her back and arms.

                “I’m not dreaming right?” he asked softly.

                Persephone straightened up and kissed him. “No.”

                “So…?”

                Of course he was concerned where this was going to go. “For now, lets get dressed.”

                Robert gripped her hand tightly before raising it to his mouth and giving her hand a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

                Persephone blushed, but smiled brightly at him. “Well, I’d be concerned if you didn’t as I wasn’t intending on letting you run off.”

                Robert laughed and shook his head. “I’d never run from something this wonderful. I’m glad I took those 200 caps.”

                Laughter rang throughout the locker room and she stood up. A hand reached out and she pulled him to his feet. The water was shut off and she shivered for a moment before heading to her clothes. On the bench were a couple of towels and fresh clothes for her.

                “Oh…”

                Upstairs a very bright red Piper sat on the couch while trying to scrub those images from her mind. While Nick simply sat laughing at the computer. It was about time that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I seem to have put more effort into this one more than Piper's...I shall fix that! Next up will either be Nick or Hancock. Which do you think?


End file.
